Blind Love
by Sahar Scarlet
Summary: Izaya wakes up in a panic. Shizuo attempts to calm him down. Oneshot. (Sorry for the crappy summary)


Izaya's mind awoke from his deep state of sleep. Automatically he attempted to open his eyes; eyebrows furrowing when his two eyelids did not obey his brain's command. Once again the sleepy raven tried to open his eyes. He pushed himself up in a panic when he realised he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried. His eyes felt sticky; it was this fact that would have normally lead Izaya to the reason for the state he was in. However, all rationality was taken over by fear. "S-Shizu-chan!" He screamed desperately. "Shizu-chan wake up!" He blindly reached over to where he assumed the blond would be. Grabbing a hold of what he recognised as the blonds arm he shook the unconscious man. "Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! Get up you damn brute!" He felt movement, the bed and blankets shifted. "Izaya?" Izaya could hear the blond yawning. "Shizu-chan I can't see!" Izaya had constantly been pushing his eyelids open but his eyes remained shut tight. He was surrounded by darkness, relying on his ears, smell and touch to understand what was happening around him. _'Will I be like this forever?! How did this happen?! Why can't I open my eyes?! Is this the world's punishment? Punishment for using these eyes to observe humans? For seeing more than any other person in the world could, and using that fact to my advantage?_' Izaya once again attempted to push his eyes open. He felt like crying when once again his body betrayed him. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya voiced the name with desperation, begging for help. His voice and body shook. Fear of being a blind man encompassed him and he could do nothing but beg for the help of his lover. Suddenly thoughts of Shizuo leaving him clouded his mind. _'W-would Shizu-chan leave me if I'm blind? ... He wouldn't... Would he? Of course he will_!' A voice at the back of his mind stated. '_Why would he stay? It's too much trouble to take care of a blind man. He barely has enough reason to stay with you now_.'

"What do you mean?" Finally Shizuo's voice pierced through the darkness that filled Izaya's mind. "I - I can't open my eyes." Izaya explained. The informant felt helpless, he couldn't see the debt collectors face, couldn't witness the expressions he was making and as a result had no idea what the other was thinking and it scared him.

Shizuo yawned once again. He was really sleepy and was up a lot earlier than usual. His sleepy state made it hard for him to grasp the situation. _'He can't see?_' "What do you mean?" Shizuo was rubbing his eyes and had not yet looked at his boyfriend. "I - I can't open my eyes." Shizuo turned to the raven immediately, noticing the rare stutter that was released from the informant's mouth. Once Shizuo took a proper look at the smaller man, he knew that Izaya was really frightened. Izaya shook with fear, his hands were balled into fists and his eyes were closed. "Hey, it's ok Izaya. Calm down." Shizuo raised a hand to the informants chin and leaned in to take a look at his eyes. Izaya's shaking stopped as the warm hands of his lover touched his face. He tried to stay still as Shizuo slightly pushed and pulled Izaya's chin, looking at the smaller mans eyes from all angles. "Okay, just hold on." The blond released Izaya and removed himself from the bed.

Izaya panicked at being left alone. Instantly his mind was, once again, filled with negative thoughts. He tried convincing himself that Shizuo didn't leave him. Shizuo wouldn't abandon him here. His panicked state wouldn't allow him to completely believe that though. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard footsteps again. Shizuo walked over to Izaya, gently guiding the blind man to the edge of the bed. Once Izaya was in position, Shizuo kneeled onto the floor so he had easy access to Izaya's eyes. Shizuo lightly dabbed Izaya's eyelids with a wet cotton ball. Swiping along the bottom of his eye. Once he was done with the first, he moved on to the second. "Okay, try opening now." Izaya commanded his eyelids to open and this time they obeyed. The darkness that had surrounded him disappeared. Shizuo's smiling face placed in its stead. _'My light_.' He jumped into Shizuo's arms. Izaya buried his face into Shizuo's chest. Allowing the warmth and comfort that came from the blond's body to encompass him. Shizuo merely held the informant. Izaya gently pushed against Shizuo's chest. "Thank you Shizu-chan!" A wide, sincere smile appeared on the informants face. Shizuo blushed, looking away. 'He's way too cute!' "It -it was nothing." Izaya stood on his toes, stretching his neck and planting his lips onto Shizuo's. Shizuo kissed back, wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist. They moved their lips together gently and passionately. Izaya pulled away and smiled. They had not said "it" to each other yet, but Izaya felt that this was the right time. "I love you Shizu-chan." Shizuo's eyes widened with surprise and shock, then his lips formed into a overjoyed smile. "I love you too."

The ringing of the alarm that was supposed to wake Shizuo up filled the room. "That's right. You woke me up half an hour early, how are you going to make up for this?" Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear. Izaya smirked. He traced his hands along Shizuo's waist and chest. "Oh, I can think of quite a few ways." Shizuo grinned. He leaned down about to kiss his lover again but Izaya leaned away. "But, right now you need to go to work." Izaya walked away leaving the blonde pouting. He looked back and laughed at the sight. "I hate you." Shizuo muttered in annoyance. "Love you too Shizu-chan~" Izaya smiled to himself. He couldn't be happier. _'My light...huh? Yes, I guess that's accurate.'_

_****__HI! So this is my first story. I really hoped you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. Your feedback would really be appreciated. I'm sorry for any mistakes, i did this really quickly, it was just an idea that _**_came to me. I'm working on other multi-chapter Shizaya stories. So follow me if you would like to read those. I'm not sure when they'll be up but i've completed a fair amount of the three of them. Thanks for your time and please review :D_**


End file.
